1. Field:
This invention relates to hand tools. It is directed to hand-held devices which store a plurality of working tools in a handle assembly, and more specifically to devices in which the working tools are pivotally connected to the handle assembly and are placed in a position of use by means of pivoting with respect to the assembly.
2. State of the Art:
There are a number of devices in which tools are held in a storage area within a handle, and in which the tools may be retrieved from the storage area and secured in a position of use with respect to the handle.
For example, in certain screwdrivers the tools are held within a rotating magazine within the handle. The magazine is rotated to place the selected tool in a position to slide into a chuck (a structure which operably secures the selected tool firmly fixed for use). Typical screwdrivers employing such rotating magazines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,286 (Wagner); 3,753,455 (Butler); and 4,480,668 (Lin).
Alternatively, the tools may be held in longitudinal bores formed in the handle itself. A key structure is connected generally perpendicularly to each tool and extends to the outside of the handle. The key slides in longitudinal slots formed in the handle. The user pushes on the appropriate key to slide the selected tool into the chuck portion of the screwdriver. Typical screwdrivers employing such key and slot arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,225,922 and 3,750,729.
In other multiple-tool screwdrivers, the tools are held within an interior cavity in the handle. The rear of the handle is opened, a tool taken out of the interior cavity, and the tool manually placed in a chuck at the other end of the handle. A typical such screwdriver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,109 (Eliason).
In other screwdrivers, the tools are pivotally connected to a sliding magazine. The magazine slides partially out of the handle to expose the tools, and a selected tool is pivoted outward for use. The magazine is then slid back into the handle, and the handle and the magazine act to secure the selected tool in a position for use. Typical screwdrivers employing such sliding magazines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 537,246 (Stone) and 2,662,568 (Lavietes).
Also common are devices in which tools are mounted pivotally at either end of a handle. The tools are simply hinged outward for use. This simple pivoting structure is used in common pocketknives, and is also used for feeler gauges and hex-head keys.